QUELLA SERA :: Traduccion AQUELLA NOCHE
by Lady Karin Andrew
Summary: Un Extra de "Senza di Te" POV ELLA  Lo que sucedio la ultima noche que se vieron   Preludio a los sentimientos acaecidos por cuatro años de abandono/ Un Escrito para mayores de Edad.


Bonus

_Amigas les agradezco infinitamente por leer "Senza di te" y quererla tanto, me ha sobrecogido de gran manera todas sus muestras de cariño, hacia mi persona, que en otra de mis noches locas, decidí mostrarles que había sucedido la noche anterior a la partida de Albert._

_Este capítulo lo pondré como un mini con nombre propio, ya que es un extra, pero como ando de editora preferí colocarlo junto a la historia original, para que no se pierda por los archivos. Al fin de al cabo pertenece al mismo FanFic. No soy muy buena escribiendo cositas subiditas de tono, mmm no más bien, esta es la primera vez que intento escribir algo más detallista. Espero sea de su total agrado._

_Y bien sin más preámbulos acá esta mi intento __**hentai**__ de la primera noche juntos de esta maravillosa pareja de amados de "Senza Di te"._

_Creo que no es necesario que les diga, que sin son susceptibles a este tipo de escritos se abstengan de leerlo. Pero ahí está la advertencia recalcada._

_Gracias por seguir mis locuras._

_Karin_

**Nombre del Mini:** _"Quella Sera" Lei_

**Traducción: **_**"**__Aquella noche" ELLA_

**Autora: **Lady Karin Andrew.

* * *

**"Quella Sera"**

_**Lei**_ (Ella)

_**Chicago, 1917**_

Guarde los últimos registros de pacientes en el archivero, estaba ya muy entrada la noche y yo seguía en el hospital retrasando mi regreso a casa. Albert estaría esperándome en el departamento y yo la verdad no quería verlo. Me había hecho rabiar tanto con su desviación de tema que no quería seguir peleando con él, pero… ¡Yo tenía razón! ¿De dónde sacaba tanto dinero? él nunca estuvo trabajando como asistente de animales, ¿Por qué no me decía la verdad? ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí? La sola idea de que esté realizando cosas indebidas me tenía con los nervios de punta y más ahora... Mas ahora que había descubierto que lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

Tome mi pesado bolso de cuero blanco; regalo de Albert por supuesto, hoy llevaría toda mi ropa del hospital para lavarla en casa, marque mi tarjeta y empecé a caminar por la acera, dispuesta a demorarme el tiempo que me sea posible. Las calles se encontraban en mal estado y tomaba especial cuidado en no pisar alguna piedra. Lo único que necesitaba era un tobillo dislocado para sumarle uno más a mis males.

— ¿Qué es lo que lleva allí, mi pequeña señora?

Sofoque un grito y retrocedí alarmada cuando una figura andrajosa salió de una de las esquinas del parque y se enfrento a mí. El hombre señalo la maleta, sonriendo de una forma que me hizo estremecer. Iba mal vestido con un raído abrigo sujeto alrededor de la cintura con un cordel y un inmundo sombrero calado hasta las orejas que con la descuidada barba, no me dejaba verle la cara con excepción de los ojos, pero eso era suficiente. Se acerco a mí con ansiedad febril y yo mire frenéticamente a todos lados « ¡Debía salir de aquí! ».

— No hay nadie aquí, solo usted y yo, señora, así que no se moleste en pedir ayuda. Entrégueme esa maleta para que yo pueda ver lo que guarda allí.

Intentó apoderarse de mi maleta, pero por instinto se la arrebate, estaba invadida de nausea por el olor a alcohol y suciedad que se desprendía de aquel hombre.

— ¡Aléjese! —grite, si bien estábamos solos no le iba a dejar tan fácil—. ¡No se atreva a tocarme!

Gire la maleta con todas mis fuerzas y conseguí darle un golpe en el costado haciendo que se tambaleara y cayera al piso. Fue todo lo que necesite. Corrí despavorida en dirección contraria al hombre que había intentado robarme. Mis ojos se escocían pero seguía corriendo, llegue a la esquina y di la vuelta, grite cuando me choque con alguien, luche desesperadamente al sentir que unas manos me sujetaban por los hombros, agite las manos… ¡no iba a permitir que nadie me haga daño! y clave las uñas en la cara de la persona, antes de darme cuenta que alguien gritaba mi nombre.

— Candy soy yo... no hagas esto... «Au»… ¡Maldición! Candy ya basta. — la persona me sujeto los brazos impidiéndome que siga luchando _« ¡Rayos!»_ por primera vez vi al hombre al cual minutos antes había arañado. — ¡Albert! Yo… ¿como…?

Toda la situación me cogió con la guardia baja, sucumbí y me apoye a él, aferrándome con fuerza como si jamás quisiera dejarlo ir. Mi amado me abrazo en silencio, deslizando su mano por mi cabello hasta que poco a poco disminuyeron mis jadeos de temor al sentir el cuerpo deliciosamente familiar y tranquilizante.

— Dime lo que paso. ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Me canse de esperarte y fui a buscarte al hospital ¿por qué saliste tan tarde?

Su voz era música para mis oídos, un consuelo, estaba feliz de verlo y se me escapo un leve jadeo de alivio y risa.

— Me alegro tanto encontrarte, veraz ese hombre…— mire por encima del hombro pero ya no lo encontré. Suspire. — Un hombre intento quitarme el bolso, forcejee con él, logre esquivarlo y salí corriendo.

Albert lanzo un juramento, me hizo a un lado y camino el tramo por donde yo había venido con una expresión velada por la rabia.

— Parece que ya no hay señales de él. ¡Tuviste suerte, pero no entiendo por qué no le entregaste el bendito bolso en vez de arriesgarte a que te haga algo! ¿Qué traes allí, las joyas de la corona?

Su ironía me lleno de rabia amarga, lo mire colérica, después de todo el culpable de que yo haya salido tan tarde era él, por su maldita testarudez y su falta de confianza.

— Muy gracioso, pero son mis uniformes.

— Y crees que valía la pena arriesgarse por eso.

— Pues sí, no tengo con que comprarme otros, ahora si me disculpas.

Gire sobre mis talones, temiendo hacer algo desesperado como abofetearlo o igualar el otro lado de su rostro. ¿Por qué me causaba tanta rabia todo esto? nuestra relación estaba muy mal, no estaba yendo por buen camino. Me tomo por el brazo con poca delicadeza.

— ¿Y a dónde crees que vas?

— A casa por supuesto, suéltame por favor.

Me miro a los ojos, tenía una expresión de diversión y hasta me pareció ver por un minuto algo de ternura, casi me desvanezco con ese pequeño brillo de sagacidad de sus ojos. _¡Casi!_. Me soltó y curvo sus labios de medio lado.

— Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

_« ¡La gran… flauta!». _Odiaba que haga esto ¿ahora qué tramaba? Pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente, dubitativa comencé a caminar de nuevo, esperando a que él me detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Insegura, mire por encima de mi hombro y disminuí mi paso, al ver que él me contemplaba con una leve sonrisa y los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra el poste de la luz, la cual refulgía su dorado cabello y me mostraba el regodeo de sus ojos. Su camisa azul marino bajo el saco de algodón negro se pegaba a su anatomía, veía a través de la luz como las mangas estaban subidas hasta su antebrazo mostrando sus bien formados músculos. Me mordí los labios, si bien me mataba que haga esto, me encantaba esa pose despreocupada y ligera, al igual que ruda e inflexible. Entonces, ¿por qué me dejaba hacer lo que me viniera en gana?

— ¡Oh! cariño.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Esto… eh… es por esta dirección. — Señalo el lado contrario al que yo estaba caminando. _« ¡Argh…!»_, era cierto yo estaba yendo en el otro sentido. — A menos que vayas de nuevo al hospital.

Lo fulmine con los ojos. Y acelere mi paso por el lado correcto, pase por su lado y él miro al cielo mordiéndose los labios, para contener la risa. Estaba colérica ¿Cómo no me di cuenta…? avance unos pasos más y en una esquina divise una sombra, me detuve vertiginosamente. Albert estuvo a mi lado en medio segundo. Me quito la maleta de la mano como sino pesara nada y con la otra me tomo de la mano y salimos de allí a paso decidido.

El departamento era un gran refugio, cálido y confortable. Muy a mi pesar me di cuenta que había actuado como una tonta todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, él me había preguntado dos veces cómo me había ido y si seguía todavía enojada con él. Como repuesta yo solo me había limitado a levantar la frente y a seguir caminando sin ni siquiera regresar a verlo. De vez en cuando sentía su vista sobre mí y yo levantaba mas la barbilla para que vea que no sería tan fácil conmigo, en esas mismas veces escuchaba su leve risilla, estuve a punto de secundarlo, pero la dignidad estaba ante todo.

Ingresamos en silencio al departamento, vi la mesa puesta y deduje que Albert había cocinado algo especial para disculparse conmigo, de inmediato me arrepentí de mi osca actitud y desee correr a sus brazos y pedirle que me perdonara. Encontró mis ojos y sus cielos sonrieron silenciosamente. Intente volver la cabeza para mantener el control de la irrefrenable ansia de besarlo que me invadió; pero sofoque una exclamación al ver los arañazos en su mejilla, eran varios, profundos y había restos de sangre.

— ¡Oh cielos! yo te hice esto.

Hoy particularmente me sentía azorada con sus reacciones, podría jurar que vi un destello de burla en sus ojos y llegar hasta su boca, la cual movió de una manera que me parecía como si estuviera degustando algo. Se arrimo al umbral de la puerta de la cocina estudiando mi rostro, que exudaba culpa.

— Si… parece que una gata me ha atacado ¿verdad?

Sentí toda una ola de calor, no muy descifrable. La culpa llego a mis mejillas causando que me ruborizara hasta tal punto que podría haber iluminado la estancia solo con mi rostro, pero había otra cosa más que me causaba una sensación muy poco fácil de describir pero que estaba quemando mi bajo vientre.

— Espérame un minuto, limpio la herida en seguida.

Me di la vuelta sin mirarlo otra vez e ingrese a la habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí y respire profundo para llenar mis pulmones y hacer que el oxigeno circulara de nuevo en mi cuerpo. Me quite la ropa que traía y me coloque unos vaqueros, como iba a estar en casa no quise ponerme la complicada ropa interior y me coloque un delgado suéter color blanco por encima de mi cuerpo desnudo. Me sentía más libre así, además el calor se disipaba con más facilidad, abrí el maletín y saque todo lo necesario para realizar la curación a Albert. Solo esperaba que no le quedara marca.

Salí al salón para encontrarme con la maravillosa decoración de una mesa exquisita iluminada con candelabros y flores rojas, no había nada aun sobre el comedor pero había un exquisito aroma a comida recién preparada en el ambiente.

— ¿Te agrada?

No lo escuche acercarse y gire, sosteniéndome sobre su pecho para no caerme, mis dedos se deslizaron por la camisa de Albert quien ya se había quitado el sweater y me quede sin aliento al sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón bajo mi palma. Era excitante.

— Se… sera mejor que te sientes para curarte la herida.

Escuche mi propia voz insegura y ya no recordaba las palabras que había pronunciado segundos antes. Él oprimió con suavidad un dedo sobre mi boca para hacerme callar.

— Anda di que me perdonas ¿sí? Ya no me hagas sufrir.

— No. ¡Si crees que vas a empezar de nuevo, no te curare!

Él movió la cabeza, estudiando mi rostro sonrojado, entrecerró sus ojos y se dejo caer sobre la silla.

— ¡Porque eres tan testaruda mujer!

Mi mano me temblaba cuando tome un trozo de algodón y lo empape del antiséptico, ¡Por el amor de Dios era enfermera! ¿Por qué me sentía tan… tan nerviosa...? habían sido muchas las veces que había ayudado a Albert pero esta situación estaba acabando con mi cordura. Endurecí deliberadamente mi corazón y deslice con suavidad el algodón sobre las marcas enrojecidas de su rostro, me sobresalte junto con él, cuando el alcohol lo hizo quejarse, lo había lastimado profundamente.

— ¡Lo lamento tanto!

Me dolía pensar que se quedaría marcado por mi culpa _« ¡Ay!»_ como pude ser tan imprudente y no fijarme bien por donde iba y que hacía.

— No te preocupes princesa, ¿Todavía no terminas?

Me quede en blanco. Estaba demasiado mareada con su presencia que me descoloco cuando él contestó tan tiernamente pasando su mano por mi cintura.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Mi cara. ¿Quedará bien?

— Oh, sí.

— ¡Perfecto! sino me tocaba empezar a buscar una buena excusa para las marcas… claro que me hubiera apegado al plan del gato, en cierto punto es verdad.

Su voz era tan profunda que pareció rozar mi piel como el terciopelo y yo reprimí un jadeo. ¿Por qué decía estas cosas? que no se daba cuenta lo que me estaba causando… respire y por fin lo mire tenía los ojos oscurecidos y me recorría con la mirada... ¡Ay me mato!

— Albert no creo que…

Él deslizo una de sus manos por mi nuca enredándola en mi cabello, soltó el broche que lo sostenía con tanta delicadeza que sentí como se rodaba por mi rostro cada bucle.

— Shh, no amor… y ya deja de estar enojada conmigo…. Mmm me fascina tu cabello, siempre me he preguntado ¿Por que te lo sujetas a diario? adoro verlo extendido como fuego sobre la almohada.

Acerco mi cabeza hacia él y beso ligeramente mis labios que estaban entreabiertos por la dificultad al respirar; su boca apenas me rozo y se separo de mí.

— Te amo ¿te lo he dicho?

Uso esa voz que me volcaba toda, era esa voz que muchas veces perturbo mi sueño incitándome a buscarlo para no separarme de él, era esa voz que me causaba dolor… dolor físico. Sentí que mis fuerzas cedían a mi cordura, si estaba enojada no recordaba el por qué, ya no tenia armas para luchar con él. Albert sin duda noto mi indecisión, porque dejo escapar un sonido áspero de gloria al estrecharme contra él y besarme con tal ternura que sentí que mis ojos se abnegaban en llanto de tanta felicidad.

— Te amo más que a nada.

Me amaba… me amaba de la misma e intensa manera que lo amaba yo, su voz se calo en mi corazón introduciéndose hasta el fondo de mi ser, le eche los brazos al cuello para apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho.

— Y yo más que a nadie mi amor.

Albert movió su cabeza para enterrarla en mi pecho, al hacer eso rozo mis senos con sus labios y lo sentí a viva llama a través de los delgados pliegues de mi suéter, no era correcto pero no quería que se detuviera, así que lo estreche con mas fuerza y sentí la cálida humedad de su aliento a través de la lana de mi saco.

— Oh, Dios ¿No traes puesto nada debajo de esto?

Sonriendo a su sorprendida incredulidad y disfrutando el efecto obvio que había causado en él, murmure con voz baja lanzando a un lado todo el recato.

— No.

Cuando las manos de Albert se deslizaron por el borde del suéter para alzarlo, cerré los ojos estremeciéndome bajo la caricia ligeramente abrasiva de su lengua sobre mi carne. Era una locura el permitir que sucediera; pero, me sentía impotente ante la abrumadora necesidad de que él me amara.

Una y otra vez sentí su boca acariciar mis senos, rozaba con los dientes la rigidez de mis pezones, lo soporte hasta que me sentí débil que apenas podía aguantarlo, Albert debió percatarse de lo que sentía, por que se irguió deslizando mi suéter por encima de mi cabeza, lo vi mirarme con ternura, amor y un extremo deseo que me conmovió.

— Eres tan bella Candy.

Su voz era ronca de deseo, volví a cerrar los ojos, sentía que el calor de cada ardiente matiz tomaba posesión de mi ser. ¿Seria posible soportar tanto amor? ¿Era posible aguantar tanta efusividad? Incomprensiblemente tenia ganas de gritar y rogarle que nunca me deje, que me haga suya y que nunca me suelte.

Cuando mi amado se inclino y me alzo en sus brazos, le rodeé el cuello con un brazo y acerque su cabeza para besarlo con la boca abierta, me abandone totalmente a ese beso urgente que reclamaba de inmediato ser saciado, obteniendo como respuesta un estremecimiento que hizo que Albert se apartara despacio de mi, con la mirada vidriosa y respiración jadeante, tan solo para decirme:

— Si sigues así, pronto me tendrás de rodillas amor mío.

Sonriendo, arqueé mi espalda, dejando que mi pecho rozara con el suyo, sentí que sus brazos se contraían casi impotentes al llegar a mi habitación, sepulte la cabeza en su cuello y sin propiedad alguna mordisque su piel con delicadeza deslizando la punta de mi lengua desde su oreja hasta donde su pulso latía casi fuera de control. Con un movimiento brusco, él me puso de pie jalándome hasta su cuerpo casi con violencia, el frenesí que me invadió no tenia nombre, ni precio… era tal mi necesidad que me abandone con totalidad a las sensaciones cuando él me presiono contra sus caderas, levante mi pierna para sentirlo con mas fuerza, era inconfundible la evidencia de su necesidad de mi, lo apreté ¡Como lo necesitaba!

Sentí la suavidad del cobertor en mi espalda y por fin abrí los ojos para ver a Albert mirarme con devoción y fuego a la vez. Sonrió de medio lado y deslizo su mano desde mi cuello hasta la pretina de mi pantalón,

— No quiero dañarte mi amor, pero te necesito tanto… si me dices que pare lo hare... pero dilo ahora mismo. Después… después no estoy seguro si podre.

Mi corazón giro velozmente al escuchar la vibración de impotencia de su voz. Le tendí los brazos y lo atraje hacia mí. Esa fue mi respuesta, no permitiría que se marche lo arrastraría conmigo a la oleada de pasión que estaba a punto de chocar para estallar. Sus manos temblaban al momento desabrochar mi pantalón y bajar la cremallera… por un ápice de segundo me inquiete… no sabia si sería capaz de hacer lo mismo pero mi resolución era mas fuerte y desabroche lentamente su camisa hasta que por fin logre liberarla de la pretina de su pantalón, trague saliva ante la maravillosa visión de su cuerpo, su piel dorada brillaba con naturalidad, su pecho liso y perfectamente formado incitaba a que mis dedos se movieran tomando vida propia, presionando y recorriendo con acritud cada recoveco de su anatomía tomando su concupiscencia, su hosco quejido calo en mis terminaciones y tomé posesión de lo que se mostraba para mi. Mis sentidos se habían agudizado, de manera que el roce de sus dedos sobre mi piel me hacia arder, así como el sonido de su áspera respiración me estremecía con la exquisita tensión de lo que seguiría. El mundo se había reducido a este momento y ese espacio era nuestro y lo compartíamos haciéndolo eterno e inolvidable. Mis ropas salieron de mi cuerpo, dejándome a merced de su aura.

— Creo que nunca te había visto tan bella como esta noche.

Fue como conocer un milagro, el esplendor era la único que invadía mi alma y estaba segura que la de él también, me rodeo con los brazos y aprisiono mis labios furiosamente y a mi se me escapo una risilla, la dicha de palparlo me reinaba, mis manos tocaron la curvatura de su cintura y lancé de la pretina del pantalón que tan solo necesitaba ser empujado, lo hice con fuerza solicitando la paridad de cuerpos y toda su indumentaria desapareció dejándolo ahora, a mi merced.

— Te necesito amor mío.

Sonreí y sonreí con más ganas. Era cierta su innegable necesidad, su cuerpo había reaccionado a mi cercanía y ahora lo entendía con mayor grado, no solo los fluidos que mi vientre derramaba avisaban que estaba más que lista para recibirlo; sino que, su dureza me avisaba que deseaba ser un invasor de mi intimidad.

Un cálido y húmedo beso en mi clavícula dio comienzo al ruedo. La estela de besos dejada por la boca de Albert seguía un camino irregular y torrentoso, el hormigueo de la piel atormentada ardía como metal incandescente imposible de soportar, mi espalda se arqueo automáticamente apretando mi pecho a su firme cuerpo, dejándole vía libre a mi amado para que tome posesión de lo que ya le pertenecía. Tome conciencia de la dureza de su miembro cuando suavemente presionaba mi entrepierna, debía haberme asustado o causado arrepentimiento; al contrario, me invadió una perversa excitación que movió mis caderas como imanes contra su pelvis. Era irreal, fantástico, sentirlo enardecido y endurecido… Grite, cuando presiono contra mi blanda carne rozándome el más sensible de los lugares.

Sus manos dibujaban mi cintura y todos mis costados palpando mis costillas, era una dicha, algo delicioso, sentirlo poderoso sobre mi cuerpo. Pase mis manos entre nosotros hasta el lugar donde se separaban nuestros cuerpos y deslice mis palmas por todos sus músculos… roce sus tetillas y la contracción de su tórax, le hizo escapar el más delicioso sonido que ordeno a mi mano bajar más al fondo… justamente para guiarlo a mi intimidad.

Al acumularse toda la expiación instalada en mi entrepierna, levante las rodillas en un ruego silencioso del que era vital el cumplimiento de inmediato, sus manos sostuvieron mis caderas al momento de presionarse dentro de mi, cerré los ojos ahogando una exclamación ante la sensación ligeramente dolorosa que me produjo la entrada de Albert, el dolor se expandía llenándome y ensanchándome la cavidad que no sabia que existía pero que contrastaba correctamente con el motivo de su llenura, pero el dolor remitió enseguida y solo quedo la sensación de agrado.

Albert beso mis labios con fervor a la vez que se instalaba firmemente entre mis muslos, musito con ronco gemido mordisqueándome suavemente los labios e introduciéndose mas en mi mojada cavidad.

— Mi amor eres mi fin y mi gloria.

Lo sentí vibrar dentro de mí y mi centro se electrizaba alrededor de él, no encontraría forma alguna de justificar el infierno catatónico que estaba dispuesto a volar al infinito; era inexplicable e indescriptible. Los movimientos certeros y pujantes, jugaban con mis pudores alivianándome y emanando lava ardiente desde mi centro, acaparando y marcando todo a su paso. La tensión de mis músculos se comparaba a los suyos que hacían el doble trabajo de regodearme y protegerme, él evitaba que soportara su peso y yo lo deseaba sobre mí, me aferre a él arqueando mis caderas al ritmo de sus lentas y pacientes embestidas. Era precioso y sublime, sus ojos brillaban guiándose por la leve luz que ingresaba por la ventana, su frente estaba mojada y se le iban pegando mechones de su cabello.

— Te amo Albert, te quiero…

Era un susurro; pero lo tenía que decir, así me pareciera, que fuera como despedirme… no me importaba, necesitaba que él lo supiera, sin atañer lo que el futuro nos deparara… en este momento lo amaba mas que a nadie, verdadera y profundamente. Y mi corazón lo sabía… sabia que lo amaría eternamente.

Mis silenciosos delirios destrozaron mi autodominio lo abrace con mis piernas y el comenzó a embestir mas rápido y con mas fuerza, cada embestida apretaba mas y mas el espiral de placer dentro de mi, la tensión acumulada se hizo mas intensa tanto que lo apreté hundiendo mis uñas en sus duros músculos. Tense mis extremidades y Albert se introdujo mas hondo en mi, presione rogando que continuara así, necesitaba conseguir la liberación de algo que se sentía próximo pero todavía fuera de mi alcance.

De repente sentí una explosión de excitación y placer proveniente del centro del cuerpo, el cual nos hizo gritar involuntariamente al unisonó; él se aferraba a mí, al igual que yo a él, contraje los músculos para sentirlo mas vivido… nuestros cuerpos se fundieron, mojándolo todo y manando elíxires que pellizcaban cada parte de nuestro interior.

Albert se apretó a mí y se pego a mi boca con rauda urgencia.

— Te amo. Vida mía.

— Te amo. Alma mía.

Esas palabras hicieron que de nueva cuenta nos poseyéramos con frenética pasión, nos llevo al borde mismo de la locura y todas esas sensaciones hicieron eco en mi mente una y otra vez. Al final nos estrechamos entre nuestros brazos, Albert curvo su cuerpo contra el mío en un gesto protector y nos quedamos dormidos.

Parpadee varias veces para ahuyentar el sueño, seguía extasiada y azorada, incluso el leve dolor del cuerpo me pareció despreciable a la felicidad que me llenaba, la luz se filtraba por las cortinas iluminando la habitación levemente, aun era temprano; pero no era lo que yo deseaba ver, necesitaba que el azul de sus ojos me iluminara el día, me di la vuelta y palpe el espacio tibio y vacio de mi cama.

Albert no estaba.

* * *

**CIAO BELLE**

**COMO ESTAN... BUENO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA... ACA ESTA EL EXTRA HENTAI.. BUENO NO ESTAN TAN TAN... PERO SI ES ESPECIFICO.. SEAN BENEVOLAS RECUERDEN ES MI PRIMERA VEZ... ESCRIBIENDO ! =p**

**Magdy: **Gracias por ser de las primeras en dejar reviews.. y aca va el extra hablado... ya vere cuando pongo el pov Albert vale? besos enormes..tus palabras siempre son gratificantes amiga... y claro CELOX jajaj sigue erame tantito na mas

**Mona pecosa:** Bien aca esta el Hentai... suavito claro XX na mas... pero espero sea de tu agrado... y mas tu ocn tus maravillosos escritos... besos enormes.

**Leticia de Ardley: **sip compartido... pero de todas .. todas lo amamos y de seguro todas tenemos nuestro albert personal.. yo tengo varios pero todos bellos.. gracias a ti por tus palabras y por estar atenta a estas historias dedicadas al principe de la colina.. besos

**Noemi Cullen.. **ay como me gusta tu apellido .. yo tambien soy una Cullen mas jajaja en las noches me transformo y soy vampira jajaja gracias a ti por estar al pie del cañon con las historias y por amara tanto a albert... y claro simpre las leo y de seguro tarde que temprano les contestare.. ustedes on muy importantes para mi... sin ustedes este trabajo no tiene sentido .. besos

Y uno super especial a **Claridad y Roni**... de seguro cuando lo lean me dejaran su super mensajito .. amigas gracias sus reviews y sus consideraciones...

**Saludos a Todas quienes leyeron Senza di te ... espro muy pronto tener algo nuevo... y creanme la idea ya esta solo terminemos los pendientes... besos y abrazos las adoro... un monton**

**KARIN**

**UN ABRAZO A TODAS**


End file.
